


the kind of feeling that made time stand still

by lightyagamiapologist



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Cute, Cuties, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Skateboarding, Staring, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i would die for this ship idc, reki would do anything for langa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyagamiapologist/pseuds/lightyagamiapologist
Summary: “i never asked for you to commit breaking-and-entering for me”, langa muttered causing reki to tsk, finally retrieving the lone box of bandages and standing up straight to be met with langa, sitting on the counter and staring back at reki.“but aren’t you happy i did?”, reki replied with a sly smirk, grabbing a bandage from the box and sitting on the counter next to langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	the kind of feeling that made time stand still

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! even though the anime just started i couldn’t help but write a cute fanfic about these dorks! hope you like it :-)

“well, you’re getting better!” langa let out a long groan as he rolled onto his back, aching from the dense concrete that had broken his fall. his eyes open slowly, focusing on the mess or red hair standing over him.

“shut up reki”, langa murmured and the red-head let out a boisterous laugh, extending a hand to the bruised boy sprawled along the pavement. langa glared at reki’s hand hesitantly before grabbing it with his own and allowing himself to be hoisted up, letting out another loud groan, extending from the aching pain in his knees and elbows.

“that was a nasty fall”, reki commented, flattening some of the disheveled blue locks on langa’s head. 

“yeah i know, I WAS THE ONE WHO FELT IT”, langa exclaimed, brows furrowed, elbowing reki in the ribs before immediately regretting his action as sharp pain shot through his left arm. reki lightly smacked the upside of langa’s head as he rubbed his side in slight discomfort before turning his attention to langa’s elbow.

“that’s pretty deep”, he muttered to himself, taking it upon himself to hold langa’s elbow up to himself to inspect it. reki’s hands were warm and slightly clammy as they traced over the area of impact, causing langa to wince in pain and snap his arm back.

“that hurts, dummy”, langa huffed, clutching his injured arm to his chest and reki shook his head with a slight roll of his eyes.

“you canadians are such drama queens, it’s not a broken bone, langa”, reki quipped with a coy smile tainting his face and langa thought that he would love nothing more than to smack the stupid expression right off his face.

“c’mon there’s some bandages back at DOPE”, the red-haired boy continued, gesturing his head towards the road leading back to the skate shop from the skate park where the two boys had been practicing nearly all day, as they had been for the last few weeks. langa hesitantly glanced at the road then back at the skate park before him, rolling his skateboard back and forth beneath his foot. 

“we’ve only just begun-“, langa mumbled under his breath, eyes scanning the horizon, watching the setting sun over the water. reki let out a short laugh, before ruffling his hand aggressively through langa’s hair.

“langa we’ve been here since 8 this morning. it’s nearly...”, reki paused for a moment, eyes flickering towards the horizon and narrowing as though he was trying to read the setting sun.

“...7 in the evening. i’m guessing. look it doesn’t matter, that could get infected” reki ran his thumb over langa’s elbow, more softly now as to not inflict further pain but langa still gasped slightly at the discomfort. langa sighed, eyes resting on the sunset then on reki, who was facing the horizon, face glowing in the summer sun. reki’s fingers still aimlessly traced langa’s elbow but in a more sympathetic and reassuring way that made langa’s palms get sweaty and throat grow tight.

“alright alright let’s go. i just feel bad for making you quit early...i can go back to DOPE by myself if you want to keep going-“, langa said, turning his whole body to face reki, rubbing a hand anxiously through his blue hair. reki furrowed his brow and turned to face the other boy, rolling his eyes dramatically, one hand now grabbing langa’s injured arm in an unconscious manner as if by instinct.

“well what fun would it be to skate alone? people would think i’m some kind of antisocial loser or something”, reki smirked, hand retracting from langa’s arm as he hopped onto his skateboard and langa followed suite.

“c’mon dummy before your open laceration causes you to bleed out”, reki shouted, obviously being sarcastic and the blue-haired boy pushed himself on his skateboard next to reki, slapping the back of his head as he soared passed him. 

“HEY”, reki whined, forcing himself to speed up to catch langa and coyly cut him off. the two boys continued to laugh in harmony as they skated down the winding road towards the skate shop, occasionally trying to trip the other up in a playful manner. 

“you’re obnoxious”, langa laughed as the two teens pulled up to the side of the skate shop and reki murmured something nonsensical under his breath. 

“keep insulting me and maybe i’ll think twice about healing you” langa managed to make out from reki’s incoherent rambling and he kissed his teeth.

“it was your idea”, langa sang back as reki tugged at the front door in an unsuccessful attempt to open it. the two boys looked back at each other in confused unison and reki once again jiggled the door. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? THE SHOP CLOSES AT 8:30!”, reki shouted in frustration, aggressively shaking the door by the handle as if pure force and will would cause it to open. 

“oi”, langa said, flicking reki’s forehead eliciting a small yelp from the boy. 

“what was that for?!”, reki whimpered, rubbing his head and his question was answered as langa waved a yellow sticky note in front of his amber eyes. a note.

“had to close up shop early, will be open tomorrow at regular hours

sorry for any inconvenience and thank you”

“so what now”, langa asked quizzically as he peered over reki’s shoulder, who was still inspecting the note, grasping the note tightly in annoyance. reki brushed past langa, shoving the note against langa’s chest, and marched around the side of the building towards the back. 

“oi reki, where are you going?”, langa called out before letting out an exaggerated sigh and chasing after reki as though he was a dog off his leash. langa rounded the corner to see reki shimmying himself on top of the radiator fixated at the rear of the skate shop next to the back exit which was presumably locked as well. 

“reki-“, langa began as he walked cautiously towards the boy, who was still squirming himself onto the silver box. how was he having so much difficulty climbing up the medium-sized box? 

“SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A BOOST, DUMBASS”, reki shouted, slightly out of breath and langa kissed his teeth, boosting reki onto the radiator with his hands and watching as he proceeded to hoist himself onto the low hanging part of the roof. langa’s eyes followed reki in disbelief and confusion, unable to grasp just what exactly he was doing. before he could ask, reki scrambled onto the highest section of the roof, lifting a metal hatch and pumping his fist in victory. langa’s mouth fell open as he watched the full moon outline reki’s silhouette. reki caught langa’s gaze and flashed him a mischevious and triumphant smile.

“AHA!”, he cheered before slipping out of langa’s sight. before langa could process this action, a loud crashed could be heard from within the store followed by a loud shout. 

“oh my gosh”, langa sighed, rubbing his eyes, nearly forgetting about the stinging pain of his left elbow due to the series of events that had occurred. a few more quieter crashes and thumps echoed through the store before the back door jiggled and opened, reki standing in the doorway, the dopiest smile painted across his (slightly scratched up) face. langa noticed the way reki’s chest rose and fell in a fast manner as though he was out of breath.

“TA-DA”, reki beamed, motioning for langa to join him inside and langa could barely contain a small chuckle as he shook his head with a smile. langa passed through the doorway but not before flicking reki’s forehead yet again.

“idiot”, the canadian whispered softly, eyes widening at the arrangement of skate equipment strewed across the tiled floor of the skate shop. 

“you’re gonna get in so much trouble tomorrow-“, langa began and reki faux gasped, bumping his shoulder harshly into langa’s back before hopping over the front counter.

“ME? who do you think i did this all for? if i go down i’m taking you with me”, a slightly muffled voice came from behind the counter as reki began rummaging through the drawers in search of bandages. his eyes scanned rapidly through the mess of mock flyers (that reki himself had drawn up in an attempt to attract more customers), random writing utensils, and a half-eaten bag of potato chips. 

“i never asked for you to commit breaking-and-entering for me”, langa muttered causing reki to tsk, finally retrieving the lone box of bandages and standing up straight to be met with langa, sitting on the counter and staring back at reki. 

“but aren’t you happy i did?”, reki replied with a sly smirk, grabbing a bandage from the box and sitting on the counter next to langa. langa’s legs hung off the counter and reki crossed his legs on the counter, fixating himself next to langa’s left elbow where the deep gash lay exposed. reki’s eyes flickered up to langa’s and the two held their gaze in utter silence (minus the ripping of the bandage wrapper). reki glanced down at langa’s cut then back at his clear blue eyes, as if to ask permission to touch his wound. langa slowly nodded, a blue strand of hair falling from his head to sweep across his face. reki nodded back before softly grabbing langa’s left arm, one hand wrapped around his upper forearm and another hand tenderly pressing the bandage against the wound, rubbing over it to ensure it would hold against langa’s smooth skin. 

“sorry”, reki whispered, rubbing his hand lightly over the bandage as if to ease the pain. langa looked down at reki, breath hitching as the other boy continued to slowly caress his arm, almost lovingly. every inch of his skin that came into contact with reki’s slightly calloused hands tensed up and burned hot, like embers pressing against his pale skin. reki’s warm eyes tilted up to meet langa’s, hands still wrapped around langa’s arm and mouth slightly open as though some runaway though lingered on his lips. lips that langa couldn’t help but find his eyes wander to find. 

“does that feel better”, reki finally said, breaking the thick silence and langa’s eyes immediately snapped back to reki’s, face growing a dark crimson. 

“yes thank you...i mean it still hurts but-“, langa rambled, feeling the corners of his mouth tug into a smile as he watched reki let out a dissatisfied huff, slightly tightening his grip on langa’s arm but never disconnecting from them. not that langa wanted him to. 

“geez man what more do you want me to do, kiss it for you?”, reki teased but little did he know how fast that statement alone made langa’s heart slam in his chest. reki grew a soft pink hue, looking down shyly at his own hands that hugged langa’s defined arm, tracing the visible veins that slightly coloured it. langa couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the boy. how he had only known reki for a few months yet felt such a strong, familiar bond was beyond him. his eyes searched reki’s downcast face, tracing every detail that he often overlooked during their day to day activity. a red line ran across reki’s cheek, supposedly from the tumble he took while getting in the store. langa felt his right hand subconsciously meet reki’s cheek, thumb softly scanning over the red mark as the rest of his hand scooped around to cup his face, fingers slightly tangling into the mess of red hair. upon contact, reki’s eyes quickly fluttered up in surprise and langa gently smiled back at him.

“that was a nasty fall”, langa cheekily uttered, repeating reki’s taunt from earlier that day. reki rolled his eyes but nevertheless still smiled, cheeks growing red with every passing second that langa cradled his head. 

“dummy”, reki mumbled, freeing one of his hands from langa’s arm to brush a stray blue hair back on langa’s head. langa lifted his legs up to cross them on the counter, mimicking reki’s position; as he did so, the two boys’ knees bumped together, only now realizing how close they were actually sitting across from each other. reki let his hand linger in langa’s hair, raking back the sea of blue and langa continued to brush the red scratch on reki’s cheek softly. the two boys allowed their eyes to rest on one another’s completely melting into each other’s endless gaze. langa felt his heartbeat rise to his throat, palms beginning to feel clammy and vision getting blurred, only being able to focus on the boy in front of him. suddenly he felt himself lean forward, one hand still cradling reki’s cheek and the other propping himself as he leaned across reki’s lap; guiding reki’s face to meet his own, the boys’ lips brushed together softly and unsurely. a small gasp escaped reki’s lips as he realized what was happening and he pressed himself further onto langa’s lips, welcoming his soft (slightly chapped) skin in eager anticipation. their lips messily pushed against one another, langa leaning slightly over reki, heat merging between them. reki’s hand wrapped itself through langa’s longer hair while his other hand grabbed a fistful of langa’s t-shirt, pulling him closer. the pain in langa’s elbow became dull as he felt all of his attention being captivated by the pair of lips dancing against his own, disorganized at first but slowly finding their rhythm. both of the boys’ head spun as their mouths pressed more and more passionately against one another’s, still in disbelief that this was happening. 

“reki”, langa gasped, pulling their faces away quickly, lips slightly red and puffy. reki’s face fell, fearing that he had misread the situation by pulling the blue-haired boy closer. langa pressed his forehead against reki’s, both trying to catch their breath and steady their accelerated heart rates but also trying to restrain themselves from colliding their lips again. langa closed his eyes, breathing steadily, hand still pressed against reki’s warm face.

“is this ok?”, langa continued and reki raised his eyebrows, catching his breath. untangling his hand from langa’s hair and bringing it to his chin, reki tilted langa’s face up to meet his own, until their lips were barely an inch apart. the red-head answered langa’s question by pressing his lips up against his again, more desperately than before and langa quickly followed, seemingly satisfied with reki’s response. reki allowed his tongue to trace over langa’s bottom lip, a slight groan escaping from the back of his throat as langa opened his mouth in compliance, allowing reki full access to explore with his curious tongue. langa felt a sudden shiver shoot down his spine as the other boy’s warm tongue slithered against his own, amidst their clashing lips moving in synchronization after the previous test run. a soft whimper came from reki as langa deepened the kiss further, causing a fluttering sensation to fester in his stomach. 

“langa”, reki whispered in between breathes as they quickly rejoined their moist lips, langa’s hand stroking reki’s cheek, his other hand inching itself along reki’s waist, fingers finding their way underneath his shirt to meet his reki’s skin. langa, longing to hear reki utter his name like that once again, detached their lips quickly, pressing his against the underside of reki’s jaw, causing small gasps to fill the air. reki raked one hand through langa’s hair while the other gripped his shirt desperately as sensations of ecstasy filled him with each butterfly kiss langa planted on him. 

“langa”, reki breathed again, langa slightly biting on the sensitive skin of his neck, tongue tracing the teeth marks left. 

“you like that?”, langa muttered against reki’s neck earning a soft moan for reki, hand pressing langa’s head back to his neck. understanding what reki meant, langa resumed sucking on the tender skin of his neck, as reki’s hand crept down from langa’s chest to wrap around the other boy’s leg. reki began rubbing his hand up langa’s strong thigh, lifting himself up to straddle langa’s lap on-top of the counter. langa assisted in guiding reki onto his lap, detaching from his neck and reconnecting their lips, eagerly moving against one another, hands roaming reki’s back, tracing small undefined shapes down reki’s spine, feeling the way the boy’s body shuddered with each lingering touch, desperate noises escaping both parties. as langa’s long, devious fingers reached the hem of reki’s shirt, a clanking noise came from the front door. both boys untangled their wandering mouths and redirected their attention to the door.

“SHIT”, reki exclaimed, pushing himself off langa’s lap and hopping off the counter and hurriedly picking up the scattered gear off the floor, shoving them messily back onto shelves. langa snapped out of his trance, wiping his moist mouth with the back of his hand and turned towards the door, eyes widening. their boss was back.

“i thought he wasn’t gonna be back til tomorrow?!”, reki whispered aggressively as langa hopped off the counter to help reki clean up, their hands brushing awkwardly as they both reached for the same package of griptape, an electric sensation jolting through each of their bodies.

“well i guess he got back earlier than he expected and forgot something here-“, langa replied quietly, putting away the final piece of skatebording equipment before running behind reki to exit through the back door, shutting the door with panting breaths. both boys huffed heavily to catch their breath, a sinking feeling growing in langa’s stomach. langa slid his back against the exterior of the building, sitting on the cold pavement. reki kicked langa’s skateboard toward him so it hit his feet softly but langa didn’t move. his eyes remained fixated on the ground. 

“you good?”, reki asked gently, squatting in front of the other boy. langa’s face turned red, eyes aimlessly avoiding reki’s. reki, squinted, studying langa’s downcast expression and sat on his skateboard in front of langa. both of the boys’ lips were still red and slightly swollen from what had been taking place just moments ago before they were interrupted. reki considered pushing himself forward onto langa to reconnect their lips but he dug his fingernails into his palms to stop himself. 

“i like you reki. a lot” reki raised his eyebrows, heart thumping chaotically inside his chest.

“ever since we first met i...i don’t know i just...i want you to know that what happened back there wasn’t a ‘spur of the moment’ thing. it’s something i’ve been wanting to do for months now and-“, langa rambled, trying to piece together his confused emotions to form a coherent sentence but his thoughts all fell apart as he felt reki’s warm lips press against his, less hungrily than before and in a more benevolent motion. reki’s hand traced langa’s jawline, separating their lips with a satisfying ‘pop’. reki smiled to himself as he observed langa’s surprised expression, followed by a shy smile, eyes nervously looking away.

“you’re a moron”, reki snickered to himself and langa looked back at reki, confused.

“what-“

“you absolute moron! you’ve liked me for months and didn’t tell me?!”, reki exclaimed, keeping his voice as low as possible to not draw the attention of their boss. langa pushed reki back slightly to cross his arms against his chest, letting out a sigh.

“well i didn’t think you liked me back”, retorted langa auietly and reki slapped a hand across his face, unable to contain his laughter.

“DUMMY. you think i’d spend hours of my day teaching you to skate if i didn’t like you?? you think i’d spend every waking hour by your stupid side if i didn’t like you??? YOU THINK I’D CLIMB ONTO THE ROOF OF THE SKATE SHOP TO BREAK IN AND GET YOU A BANDAID IF I DIDN’T LIKE YOU?!?”, reki shouted, clasping a hand over his mouth as he realized the loud volume he was speaking at. langa stared blankly at reki, soaking in his words and churning them over in his head. langa silently leaned towards reki, pressing a soft kiss to his lips again. 

“i like you too langa”, reki whispered into the kiss and langa smiled, disconnecting their lips quickly and then capturing another small but tender kiss between them before standing up and offering a hand to reki. 

“we should get going”, langa smiled down at reki as he clasped his hand with langa’s, pulling himself to his feet. 

“where do you wanna go?” langa tilted his head towards the dark sky, the bright cosmos spewed across the dark canvas. reki watched in wonder as langa’s deep ocean eyes reflected the glowing stars. he could find himself lost in those eyes forever.

“the skate park”, langa replied after a few moments, letting his hand brush against reki’s, eyes still fixated on the summer night sky. reki’s heart beat quickened as he felt langa’s finger intertwine with his own fingers, soft palm pressing against his. 

“sounds good”, reki sighed contently, placing a soft kiss on langa’s pink-hued cheek, eyelashes tickling langa’s skin. the boys separated their hands and got back on their skateboards. in the glow of the pale moonlight, both boys skated back towards the skatepark, having left for a bandaid but returning with a new found feeling tethering them together. the kind of feeling that made both boys’ cheeks flushed. the kind of feeling that caused butterflies to form in the pit of the their stomachs every time they caught each other’s gaze. the kind of feeling that made time stand still.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this during a quackity livestream ahaha anyways hope you liked the fic! :-)))


End file.
